


Вся радость в недрах скорби

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, implied wincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иезекиил долго не мог понять, что именно имел в виду Захария, когда проклинал зависимость братьев Винчестеров друг от друга. Но так было <i>раньше</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вся радость в недрах скорби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Ocean's Treasures are buried deep beneath the Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016594) by [Sijglind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijglind/pseuds/Sijglind). 



> таймлайн 9 сезона.  
> Название – отсылка к четверостишию Джалалуддина Руми.

_Патологическая, психологическая, иррациональная, эротическая зависимость друг от друга._

_(Захария о Сэме и Дине Винчестерах)_

Иезекиил помнит, каким раздраженным становился Захария всякий раз, когда речь заходила о Винчестерах. Как он бродил по Небесам, бормоча что-то себе под нос, и глубокие морщины прорезали лицо. И каким измученным становилось это лицо, когда среди проклятий в адрес весселей его братьев вдруг проскальзывало «иррационально, эротически зависимые друг от друга».

Он помнит, что Кастиэль говорил ему о том, насколько чиста, крепка и абсолютна любовь этих двух братьев. Помнит, как он рассказывал о родственных душах и чувствах таких сильных, что позволили смертному изгнать ангела из своего тела.

Правда, тогда Иезекиилу так и не удалось понять. Даже примкнув к Кастиэлю и пытаясь защитить творения Отца своего, он не верил, что люди способны на такие прочные узы и такие сильные эмоции.

Зато он понимает сейчас. Душа Сэма – поле боя. Она освежевана, покрыта синяками и кровоподтеками, она искалечена и истекает кровью, потому что внутри этого человека идет война. Повсюду боль, отчаяние, вина, сожаление и потери, которые меняют его мир до неузнаваемости, уничтожают всю палитру красок, оставляя лишь серую, леденящую кровь пустоту.

Пагубное влияние этих чувств Иезекиил испытывает сполна. Они прошивают насквозь, вынуждая задыхаться от невыносимого смрада и ощущать на себе острую, словно битое стекло, боль. Иезекиил старается преодолеть их как можно скорее, точно зная, что это еще не конец.

Если бы кому-нибудь вдруг пришло в голову сравнить душу Сэма с океаном, то поверхность его была бы сплошь покрыта мертвыми телами, вода из прозрачной стала бы грязно-коричневой, пена – омерзительно-желтой, а вокруг стоял бы сладковатый удушливый запах смерти.

Но если бы этот кто-то попробовал добраться до дна, то ему открылся бы совершенно другой мир.

Иезекиил ныряет.

Он оставляет позади боль Сэма и его отвращение к себе и, наконец, добирается туда, где живут яркие краски и приятные запахи – туда, где рядом с Сэмом есть Дин. Оказаться здесь – все равно что вернуться в Эдем, вновь получив возможность наблюдать за первыми людьми, населяющими земли Его. Но Иезекиил видит не Адама и Еву, а Сэма и Дина Винчестеров, и их рай совсем не похож на сад. Это машина, кажется, они называют ее Импала – черное ворчливое чудовище, уже давно переставшее быть просто средством передвижения и превратившееся в дом.

Дин сидит на месте водителя, Сэм – рядом, негромкая музыка немного действует на нервы, но они не придают этому никакого значения. Глаза Сэма закрыты, он улыбается и легко постукивает кончиками пальцев по колену в такт доносящейся из динамиков мелодии. Временами Дин поворачивается к брату, пытаясь поймать взгляд, а когда ему в итоге удается, в глазах Сэма он видит отражение собственных эмоций: тепло, привязанность и любовь. Ту, которую Иезекиил уже видел раньше, ту, что позволила Всевышнему иначе посмотреть на Люцифера, ту, что заставила Сына пасть в глазах Отца своего.

Иезекиил наблюдает за ними с заднего сиденья, очарованный тем, как Винчестеры инстинктивно тянутся друг к другу: соприкасаются коленями, переплетают пальцы, и тем, как неспешны и естественны эти прикосновения. Он расслабленно откидывается на спинку сиденья и наслаждается этой любовью, позволяет ей, подобно Водам Небесным, исцелить и укрепить себя.

А за окнами Импалы пестреет яркими красками мир – слишком незначительный для двух поглощенных друг другом братьев.


End file.
